Source:NetHack 2.2a/onames.h
Below is the full text to onames.h from the source code of NetHack 2.2a. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 2.2a/onames.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. #define STRANGE_OBJECT 0 2. #define AMULET_OF_YENDOR 1 3. #define FOOD_RATION 2 4. #define TRIPE_RATION 3 5. #define PANCAKE 4 6. #define DEAD_LIZARD 5 7. #define FORTUNE_COOKIE 6 8. #define CARROT 7 9. #define SLICE_OF_PIZZA 8 10. #define CREAM_PIE 9 11. #define TIN 10 12. #define ORANGE 11 13. #define APPLE 12 14. #define PEAR 13 15. #define MELON 14 16. #define BANANA 15 17. #define CANDY_BAR 16 18. #define EGG 17 19. #define CLOVE_OF_GARLIC 18 20. #define LUMP_OF_ROYAL_JELLY 19 21. #define DEAD_HUMAN 20 22. #define DEAD_GIANT_ANT 21 23. #define DEAD_GIANT_BAT 22 24. #define DEAD_CENTAUR 23 25. #define DEAD_DRAGON 24 26. #define DEAD_FLOATING_EYE 25 27. #define DEAD_FREEZING_SPHERE 26 28. #define DEAD_GNOME 27 29. #define DEAD_HOBGOBLIN 28 30. #define DEAD_STALKER 29 31. #define DEAD_JACKAL 30 32. #define DEAD_KOBOLD 31 33. #define DEAD_LEPRECHAUN 32 34. #define DEAD_MIMIC 33 35. #define DEAD_NYMPH 34 36. #define DEAD_ORC 35 37. #define DEAD_PURPLE_WORM 36 38. #define DEAD_QUANTUM_MECHANIC 37 39. #define DEAD_RUST_MONSTER 38 40. #define DEAD_SNAKE 39 41. #define DEAD_TROLL 40 42. #define DEAD_UMBER_HULK 41 43. #define DEAD_VAMPIRE 42 44. #define DEAD_WRAITH 43 45. #define DEAD_XORN 44 46. #define DEAD_YETI 45 47. #define DEAD_ZOMBIE 46 48. #define DEAD_ACID_BLOB 47 49. #define DEAD_GIANT_BEETLE 48 50. #define DEAD_COCKATRICE 49 51. #define DEAD_DOG 50 52. #define DEAD_ETTIN 51 53. #define DEAD_FOG_CLOUD 52 54. #define DEAD_GELATINOUS_CUBE 53 55. #define DEAD_HOMUNCULUS 54 56. #define DEAD_IMP 55 57. #define DEAD_JAGUAR 56 58. #define DEAD_KILLER_BEE 57 59. #define DEAD_LEOCROTTA 58 60. #define DEAD_MINOTAUR 59 61. #define DEAD_NURSE 60 62. #define DEAD_OWLBEAR 61 63. #define DEAD_PIERCER 62 64. #define DEAD_QUIVERING_BLOB 63 65. #define DEAD_GIANT_RAT 64 66. #define DEAD_GIANT_SCORPION 65 67. #define DEAD_TENGU 66 68. #define DEAD_UNICORN 67 69. #define DEAD_VIOLET_FUNGUS 68 70. #define DEAD_LONG_WORM 69 71. #define DEAD_XAN 70 72. #define DEAD_YELLOW_LIGHT 71 73. #define DEAD_ZRUTY 72 74. #define DEAD_SOLDIER 73 75. #define DEAD_GIANT 74 76. #define DEAD_DEMON 75 77. #define ARROW 76 78. #define SLING_BULLET 77 79. #define CROSSBOW_BOLT 78 80. #define DART 79 81. #define SHURIKEN 80 82. #define ROCK 81 83. #define BOOMERANG 82 84. #define MACE 83 85. #define AXE 84 86. #define FLAIL 85 87. #define LONG_SWORD 86 88. #define TWO_HANDED_SWORD 87 89. #define DAGGER 88 90. #define WORM_TOOTH 89 91. #define CRYSKNIFE 90 92. #define AKLYS 91 93. #define BARDICHE 92 94. #define BEC_DE_CORBIN 93 95. #define BILL_GUISARME 94 96. #define CLUB 95 97. #define FAUCHARD 96 98. #define GLAIVE 97 99. #define GUISARME 98 100. #define HALBERD 99 101. #define LUCERN_HAMMER 100 102. #define JAVELIN 101 103. #define KATANA 102 104. #define LANCE 103 105. #define MORNING_STAR 104 106. #define PARTISAN 105 107. #define RANSEUR 106 108. #define SCIMITAR 107 109. #define SPETUM 108 110. #define BROAD_SWORD 109 111. #define SHORT_SWORD 110 112. #define TRIDENT 111 113. #define VOULGE 112 114. #define SPEAR 113 115. #define BOW 114 116. #define SLING 115 117. #define CROSSBOW 116 118. #define WHISTLE 117 119. #define LEASH 118 120. #define MAGIC_WHISTLE 119 121. #define BLINDFOLD 120 122. #define MIRROR 121 123. #define EXPENSIVE_CAMERA 122 124. #define ICE_BOX 123 125. #define PICK_AXE 124 126. #define MAGIC_MARKER 125 127. #define STETHOSCOPE 126 128. #define CAN_OPENER 127 129. #define HEAVY_IRON_BALL 128 130. #define IRON_CHAIN 129 131. #define ENORMOUS_ROCK 130 132. #define HELMET 131 133. #define PLATE_MAIL 132 134. #define SPLINT_MAIL 133 135. #define BANDED_MAIL 134 136. #define CHAIN_MAIL 135 137. #define SCALE_MAIL 136 138. #define RING_MAIL 137 139. #define STUDDED_LEATHER_ARMOR 138 140. #define ELFIN_CHAIN_MAIL 139 141. #define BRONZE_PLATE_MAIL 140 142. #define CRYSTAL_PLATE_MAIL 141 143. #define LEATHER_ARMOR 142 144. #define ELVEN_CLOAK 143 145. #define SHIELD 144 146. #define PAIR_OF_GLOVES 145 147. #define POT_RESTORE_STRENGTH 146 148. #define POT_GAIN_ENERGY 147 149. #define POT_BOOZE 148 150. #define POT_INVISIBILITY 149 151. #define POT_FRUIT_JUICE 150 152. #define POT_HEALING 151 153. #define POT_PARALYSIS 152 154. #define POT_MONSTER_DETECTION 153 155. #define POT_OBJECT_DETECTION 154 156. #define POT_SICKNESS 155 157. #define POT_CONFUSION 156 158. #define POT_GAIN_STRENGTH 157 159. #define POT_SPEED 158 160. #define POT_BLINDNESS 159 161. #define POT_GAIN_LEVEL 160 162. #define POT_EXTRA_HEALING 161 163. #define POT_LEVITATION 162 164. #define POT_HALLUCINATION 163 165. #define POT_HOLY_WATER 164 166. #define SCR_MAIL 167 167. #define SCR_ENCHANT_ARMOR 168 168. #define SCR_DESTROY_ARMOR 169 169. #define SCR_CONFUSE_MONSTER 170 170. #define SCR_SCARE_MONSTER 171 171. #define SCR_BLANK_PAPER 172 172. #define SCR_REMOVE_CURSE 173 173. #define SCR_ENCHANT_WEAPON 174 174. #define SCR_DAMAGE_WEAPON 175 175. #define SCR_CREATE_MONSTER 176 176. #define SCR_TAMING 177 177. #define SCR_GENOCIDE 178 178. #define SCR_LIGHT 179 179. #define SCR_TELEPORTATION 180 180. #define SCR_GOLD_DETECTION 181 181. #define SCR_FOOD_DETECTION 182 182. #define SCR_IDENTIFY 183 183. #define SCR_MAGIC_MAPPING 184 184. #define SCR_AMNESIA 185 185. #define SCR_FIRE 186 186. #define SCR_PUNISHMENT 187 187. #define WAN_LIGHT 192 188. #define WAN_SECRET_DOOR_DETECTION 193 189. #define WAN_CREATE_MONSTER 194 190. #define WAN_WISHING 195 191. #define WAN_STRIKING 196 192. #define WAN_NOTHING 197 193. #define WAN_SLOW_MONSTER 198 194. #define WAN_SPEED_MONSTER 199 195. #define WAN_UNDEAD_TURNING 200 196. #define WAN_POLYMORPH 201 197. #define WAN_CANCELLATION 202 198. #define WAN_TELEPORTATION 203 199. #define WAN_MAKE_INVISIBLE 204 200. #define WAN_PROBING 205 201. #define WAN_DIGGING 206 202. #define WAN_MAGIC_MISSILE 207 203. #define WAN_FIRE 208 204. #define WAN_SLEEP 209 205. #define WAN_COLD 210 206. #define WAN_DEATH 211 207. #define SPE_MAGIC_MISSILE 214 208. #define SPE_FIREBALL 215 209. #define SPE_SLEEP 216 210. #define SPE_CONE_OF_COLD 217 211. #define SPE_FINGER_OF_DEATH 218 212. #define SPE_HEALING 219 213. #define SPE_DETECT_MONSTERS 220 214. #define SPE_FORCE_BOLT 221 215. #define SPE_LIGHT 222 216. #define SPE_CONFUSE_MONSTER 223 217. #define SPE_CURE_BLINDNESS 224 218. #define SPE_SLOW_MONSTER 225 219. #define SPE_CREATE_MONSTER 226 220. #define SPE_DETECT_FOOD 227 221. #define SPE_HASTE_SELF 228 222. #define SPE_CAUSE_FEAR 229 223. #define SPE_CURE_SICKNESS 230 224. #define SPE_DETECT_UNSEEN 231 225. #define SPE_EXTRA_HEALING 232 226. #define SPE_CHARM_MONSTER 233 227. #define SPE_LEVITATION 234 228. #define SPE_RESTORE_STRENGTH 235 229. #define SPE_INVISIBILITY 236 230. #define SPE_DETECT_TREASURE 237 231. #define SPE_DIG 238 232. #define SPE_REMOVE_CURSE 239 233. #define SPE_MAGIC_MAPPING 240 234. #define SPE_IDENTIFY 241 235. #define SPE_TURN_UNDEAD 242 236. #define SPE_POLYMORPH 243 237. #define SPE_CREATE_FAMILIAR 244 238. #define SPE_TELEPORT_AWAY 245 239. #define SPE_CANCELLATION 246 240. #define SPE_GENOCIDE 247 241. #define Adornment u.uprops0.p_flgs 242. #define RIN_ADORNMENT 252 243. #define HTeleportation u.uprops1.p_flgs 244. #define Teleportation ((HTeleportation) || index("LNt", u.usym)) 245. #define RIN_TELEPORTATION 253 246. #define HRegeneration u.uprops2.p_flgs 247. #define Regeneration ((HRegeneration) || index("TVi", u.usym)) 248. #define RIN_REGENERATION 254 249. #define Searching u.uprops3.p_flgs 250. #define RIN_SEARCHING 255 251. #define HSee_invisible u.uprops4.p_flgs 252. #define See_invisible ((HSee_invisible) || index("I", u.usym)) 253. #define RIN_SEE_INVISIBLE 256 254. #define Stealth u.uprops5.p_flgs 255. #define RIN_STEALTH 257 256. #define Levitation u.uprops6.p_flgs 257. #define RIN_LEVITATION 258 258. #define HPoison_resistance u.uprops7.p_flgs 259. #define Poison_resistance ((HPoison_resistance) || index("abcghikqsuvxyADFQSVWXZ&", u.usym)) 260. #define RIN_POISON_RESISTANCE 259 261. #define Aggravate_monster u.uprops8.p_flgs 262. #define RIN_AGGRAVATE_MONSTER 260 263. #define Hunger u.uprops9.p_flgs 264. #define RIN_HUNGER 261 265. #define HFire_resistance u.uprops10.p_flgs 266. #define Fire_resistance ((HFire_resistance) || index("gD&", u.usym)) 267. #define RIN_FIRE_RESISTANCE 262 268. #define HCold_resistance u.uprops11.p_flgs 269. #define Cold_resistance ((HCold_resistance) || index("gFY", u.usym)) 270. #define RIN_COLD_RESISTANCE 263 271. #define Protection_from_shape_changers u.uprops12.p_flgs 272. #define RIN_PROTECTION_FROM_SHAPE_CHAN 264 273. #define Conflict u.uprops13.p_flgs 274. #define RIN_CONFLICT 265 275. #define Gain_strength u.uprops14.p_flgs 276. #define RIN_GAIN_STRENGTH 266 277. #define Increase_damage u.uprops15.p_flgs 278. #define RIN_INCREASE_DAMAGE 267 279. #define Protection u.uprops16.p_flgs 280. #define RIN_PROTECTION 268 281. #define Warning u.uprops17.p_flgs 282. #define RIN_WARNING 269 283. #define HTeleport_control u.uprops18.p_flgs 284. #define Teleport_control ((HTeleport_control) || index("t", u.usym)) 285. #define RIN_TELEPORT_CONTROL 270 286. #define Polymorph u.uprops19.p_flgs 287. #define RIN_POLYMORPH 271 288. #define Polymorph_control u.uprops20.p_flgs 289. #define RIN_POLYMORPH_CONTROL 272 290. #define DILITHIUM_CRYSTAL 275 291. #define DIAMOND 276 292. #define RUBY 277 293. #define SAPPHIRE 278 294. #define EMERALD 279 295. #define TURQUOISE 280 296. #define AQUAMARINE 281 297. #define TOURMALINE 282 298. #define TOPAZ 283 299. #define OPAL 284 300. #define GARNET 285 301. #define AMETHYST 286 302. #define AGATE 287 303. #define ONYX 288 304. #define JASPER 289 305. #define JADE 290 306. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_BLUE_GLASS 291 */ 307. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_RED_GLASS 292 */ 308. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_YELLOW_GLASS 293 */ 309. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_GREEN_GLASS 294 */ 310. 311. #define CORPSE DEAD_HUMAN 312. #define DEAD_KOP DEAD_KOBOLD 313. #define DEAD_GIANT_SPIDER DEAD_GIANT_SCORPION 314. #define DEAD_ROCKMOLE DEAD_GIANT_RAT 315. #define LAST_GEM (JADE+1) 316. #define LAST_RING 21 317. #define MAXSPELL 35 318. #define NROFOBJECTS 294 onames.h